Chat, Date, Hate
by Luce The Genius Panda
Summary: Fleur and Hermione know each other from this site they found. But as they meet in TWT, both never knew the other is their friend in site. Full Summary inside.  Contain OC, OOC, Femslash. I know bad summary but give it a chance. R&R please...
1. Prologue

**A/N**: Hello people! This is my first story for Harry Potter, I get the inspiration from **renkhal** in her story of **Getting to know you**, you guys could check it out. But I'll make sure there's the different in it.

Also I'm so sorry if my grammars is bad, that is my problem I not yet fix.

If somebody willing to be my beta, please let me know.

**Disclaimer**: I may or may not repeat this disclaimer in future but just so you know that I own nothing except for the plot and OC. So if you spot anything except that two, it belong to their rightful owner. Don't sue me okay.

**Summary:** In this story Fleur know Hermione in chat-site as Mia and Hermione knew her as Belle. They become the best of friend for most of time as they chatting with each other. Then the TWT happen. Both of them meet and hate each other from day one, without either know that the other is their best friend from chat-site, but there's something that also make them interest in each other and both make sure to try their best to ignore that feeling. There will be no Voldemort or Death Eater. Harry will be just an ordinary kid and his parent will still alive, so do all Marauders.

Please Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: if they in France just pretend they talk in French tee-hee ^.^)**

One summer morning at Delacour Mansion. The sun already rise, illuminate the dark sky. Butterflies and birds fly happily through the mansion. House elves helping their mistress made breakfast for family. But even the resident already began their activities, there's one person missing.

Said person still laying peacefully in bed with her beautiful platinum blonde sprawled all over her bed, the sunlight from her window making it look like a golden mane that is so contrast from her white skin.

But that peaceful slumber was short live.

"FLEUR! Wakie wakie…. C'mon!" this person whose interrupt her morning peace was currently bouncing up and down in her bed.

"Go… Away…" she mumbled and moved further to her pillow

"This is a good morning! We will have breakfast! You. Should. Get. Up. NOW!" at the last word that 'intruder' had thrown herself at Fleur's body so she trapped her in beneath.

"Gabby I'm really…" she still lay in her side and open her eyes as she looked at her sister that grinning like a mad from door frame.

"Hello soeur" her six-years-old-version greeted her while still grinning.

Slowly the blonde in bed turn to her back and she's greeted by those golden eyes that twinkle in amusement.

"AAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH…" Fleur shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Hmmm our flower gets really energetic even in summer weekend at six o'clock" Leon, Fleur's father, said while sipping his morning coffee in kitchen.

"Hahaha yes she is" Appoline agreed with her husband, still preparing for breakfast.

There's this yellow blur came full-speed in Appoline direction, follow by series of laughed.

"Maman! What in the world is she doing in here!" Fleur, still panting, was pointing at this beautiful strawberry-blond girl who has this white pale skin and curve in all right place with slight muscle that made women died for it.

"Hey! That's rude!" the girl feigning indignant face.

"She's came this morning because her parent went to have this honeymoon" her mother replied.

"Yeah pity me… I'm a lonely kid since my parents abandon me" she pouted with sad face, fake of course.

"Sei you will be the last person I trust when it come to lonely or abandon things" Fleur rolled her eyes, then frowning.

"Don't be too harsh, she's your cousin after all" Leon laughed with her youngest daughter.

"Yeah don't be too harsh… I'm just a kid" Sei grinned widely.

"You and I are in same age and attend a same year at school soeur" she folded her arms in front of her chest.

"I'm in Hogwart, not Beuxbaton"

"And the slytherine one may I add"

"The house is funny" she grinned and Fleur just shook her head.

"Yeah no wonder you are witty, cunning, wicked and sly"

"The hat gave me choice if I want to be ravenclaw though" still grinning like mad.

Before the blonde could retort, the matriarch in Delacour family called for breakfast.

CHDCHDCHD

"So Selenia D Seraphine Fuego" Fleur started after their meals.

"Yes Fleur Isabelle Delacour?" the guest asked sweetly.

"What are you doing in here?" the blonde sighed exasperatedly.

"Exile myself from my lovey-dovey parent"

"Just that?"

"Mostly yeah, the rest I'm not yet decide"

"Can I ask you a favor then?"

"Depend"

"Please pretty pretty please don't make me die in frustration or embarrassment"

"Why would I do that?" Selene feigned incredulous tone in her voice.

"I'm your cousin for a good sixteen years, most of it you always tease me to the point people will laugh their arse off and I will be as red as tomato" with that the strawberry-blonde just smirk.

"Here" she gave Fleur some kind of board, not too thin or too thick, with silver colour and inscription in blue ocean read 'F.I.D' in it.

"What's this? And why my initial in there?"

"Muggle device called laptop. I'll teach you how to use it, pretend as an early birthday gives or a thing to make you forget my presence in here" and the other blonde just raised her eyebrows.

Fleur knew that her cousin always familiar with muggle and their things called technology or something like that since her parent jobs is in techno-matter. But even up until now Fleur couldn't remember or recalled how many times her cousin brought weird things and it always amaze her, teach her how to use and say the name correctly and all. Yeah, she will admit that much even said cousin sometime become total flirt and all.

"What's the use of it?" the blonde asked.

"Anything you want. You could write, or type as they say, in here instead parchment. Listen to a song, play game, watch porn and many things. You can use this things called internet so you could surf and brows in it"

"Huh? I could surf inside this little thing? And watch porn?" Fleur asked more confuse than ever.

"No! Look, I brought you this called modem, so you can connect to internet. Here I'll teach you how it work"

"But I don't watch porn!"

"You will eventually, don't act saint in front of me sweetie" she smirk at the horror face in other blonde.

And that's how the cousins spent their whole afternoon. Learning this mysterious device called laptop or at least Fleur learning and Selene teaching.

CHDCHDCHD

**Meanwhile in England**

"What! You give me laptop for my present this year? Dad are you serious?" the fourteen years old brunette said while she hold her present and her parent watch in amusement.

"Yes honey, it's from both of us. While we know that your birthday is still in September and you usually use magic in Hogwart we want you to have this little thing so you could email us instead of using owl" her dad, John Granger, explained.

"Beside we don't want that owl drop it if we send it at the day of your birthday" her mom, Lucy Granger, said.

"But-"

"Now why don't you open it?"

As Hermione open it she gasped. It's a 14' silver laptop with a neat inscription of 'Hermione' in light brown. The letters glint because of the light in their room.

"Oh my God! Mom, Dad it must cost you a fortune!"

"Nonsense Mia! In fact we have our friend who owned the company of that laptop so we just told her and she made it right away. She even gave us discount as a birthday gives for you" John said while laughing.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! I will you it wisely mom, dad!" she hugged her parent.

"But is Hogwart allowing internet?" Lucy asked.

"I guess I just bring modem. There's this slytherine who always bring muggle's things even internet and all. George and Fred said that she even played NDS while in potion! The nerve of that woman" Hermione huffed.

"I thought you told us that pure-blood in slytherine not really fond of muggle and half-blood?"

"Yes they are but this woman always said that muggle have interesting things and she like it, a lot. She even befriend with most of people in Hogwart from all House, not just hers"

"So she's a good girl right?"

"Don't worry mom, she still have this cunning and sly mind and use it in people because she thought it's funny. Even the one who receives her evil mind are people that us student mostly dislike but still…"

"What's her name?"

"Selene Fuego, from Canada"

"You seem know her a lot"

"I knew her last year when she helped me, Ron and Harry out of Professor Snape's detention. Three of us become friend with her since then and I must work extra hard cause I have person who is three year my senior but always do mischief like my other two friend" the brunette sighed in exasperation.

"Hahaha both of them complaint of how bossy you could be when it come to assignment and rule. They even said that you are a boring friend" John laughing hard and Lucy giggling slightly.

"Geez dad I could understand as you always hang around the marauders but not you too mom!"

"I'm sorry honey, but you should loosen up a bit. Looking at how all of your friends behave and all" the older brunette still giggling with her husband.

"I'm going up" she picked her new laptop and start to run upstairs.

"Selene Fuego huh?" John said as he sure his daughter out of earshot.

"Something tell me it has to do with Lucas and Rose giving us discount and all"

"Hah! I bet he is! Maybe we should call them?"

"Not now, he and Rose is in another honeymoon"

"Gees both of them really have the time in world" John shook his head while smiling at his old friend antic.

CHDCHDCHD

**Back to France**

"So that how you use a laptop!" Selene sighed.

"Hmmm then how to use this chatting feature?" the blonde still as eager as ever even her cousin already half-dying because of her.

"You not use that, my dear. You sign up, and then log in after that then search for a friend, then voila! You could chat in this so call board with people around the world"

"Magic or muggle?"

"Magic!" she huffed in annoyance.

"Hahaha okay okay, I'm not gonna bothering you again soeur. It just this is a rare opportunity for me to annoy you" Fleur still giggling like a school girls.

"I'm gonna leave you in your new toy. Just please if you don't know how to use it call me, don't break it into piece"

"Aye-aye captain!" she gave her mock of salute.

"And remind me to forbid you from watching Spongebob or Pirate of Caribbean" she shook her head and left the still giggling blonde alone.

As Fleur now alone, she does as she please with her new computer. Then after she finished made her account she began to search for a friend at their profile.

'_Hmmm, nothing much in it except they who want gets a date and all. Some of them seem just move around like me, nothing interesting I guess. Maybe I should just change my name and refrain from have my photo in it. So for the first time I could finally have real friend even it just in… How muggle call this? Digital world? I don't know, doesn't matter anyway'_ she thought as she continue to search around as Belle_France.

Then she spot a name who intrigue her for reason she herself don't know

'_Mia_UK? Seem she is new just like me. Wonder why I attach to this name? Maybe I should just add her and hope she will accept my invitation' _she thought half curious half hoping.

Without the French know, a certain brunette in England thought the very exact same thing as hers._  
><em>

And that's the beginning of something more that even both women never expect to happen to them.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it from now... I hope I made it good for you guys...<strong>

**Once again I'm sorry for my bad English, I will try hard to fix it in future. But I still need beta...**

**Please leave comment, complain, idea, or anything you like to write in review.**

**Consider it as my personal boast so I'll work next chapter better than this...**

**Review please...**


	2. The Start

**A/N: **Hello people! I want to say thank you for your support this past month since I released this story. I know it's not the best story ever but I like to write it hehehe ^^

Now please enjoy this new chapter...

And forgive me if my grammars bad, still work on it (_ _)

* * *

><p><strong>NormalPOV<strong>

"Selenia Fuego!" Fleur shouted at the top of her lungs.

"You know flower, if you're not my cousin I swear to God I…" she said as she came to her cousin's room.

"Look!" she ignored her comment and even had the gall to cut her off, which is a big no no in her dictionary and all of Hogwart know about it.

"What!" Selene spat.

"I have friend from UK, I could improve my English with her!"

At that the other blonde peered in Fleur's laptop.

"You shouted at the top of your lungs just to show me you made a friend! A friend! One friend Fleur! You open this site for like 12 hours and you could at least make… Hundred or so, judging by the request and how it's going so far! And you didn't even show your picture, but yeah… DCN**(A/N: finally found the name, Digital Cyber Network. In here it suppose to work like Facebook and Skype combine, also there's a page to make forum and write something like you own a blog… Hehehe forgive my imagination)** is pretty popular and always curious if there's new member in it, even with no picture" she shrugged.

"Yeah but I don't know why, I just want to be friend with Mia… Not really talk much, except say hello and where we're live but judging by how she replied I think I made right decision" she smiled brightly.

"And she didn't put her photo on too"

"That's one of the reasons why I choose her"

"And the other is…" she trailed off.

"We share idealism" at this Selene didn't bother to hide her curiosity.

"We agree to never call, web-cam, or show our pic as we just want to have gateway from real world and we want to have peace as to what we want to say or write without people know who we are"

"Now I know you weird" she shook her head.

"Well you're my cousin so no one will complain if they think I'm weird or mad" she shrugged.

"Hey what's that suppose to mean missy!" she feign an indignant look.

"Admit it, you weirder than I am" the blonde grins smugly, and her cousin just rolled her eyes.

CHDCHDCHD

That night when she check her account, which mean ignore all the invitation, she spotted that her only friend was online.

'_Should I or should I not?'_ Fleur pondered for a while.

'_What if she just likes anybody else? But I didn't show my picture and so do she, but' _

Little did she knows, she has audiences in her room.

"Selene, you make my sister daydreaming like a fool" Gabrielle whispered from the crack in Fleur's door.

"No I didn't! And it just chatting or talking or whatever the Muggle's say, why should she think hard like that!" the older girl whispered back.

"Well I think she just didn't want to have her guard down and get stab"

"Hello Gabby! It just a meeting in internet!"

"You can't predict what will happen" she shrugged.

"Yeah, she didn't even put a picture and ignore all invitations except this girl who did the same thing with her account"

"And judging by her expression she contemplate about talk to her or ignore her?"

"I guess"

"Oh look! She starts typing!" the little blonde point.

"Then I guess we should leave before Fleur spot us and yell tantrum at me"

"Oh how I love to have a sister like her" Gabrielle giggled.

"And how I love to have cousin like her" Selene rolled her eyes.

"Oh shush it Sei"

"Don't call me that!"

"Yeah, it will be just my sister that came alive after call you with that name" the younger one giggled and run off before the older girl could catch her.

CHDCHDCHD

Belle_France: hello

Mia_UK: oh hi

Belle_France:whats your name? No I mean is Mia your real name? Or, no I know it's not my business, I… I am so sorry…

And then there's a pause…

'_Good one Fleur, now what's next?'_ the blonde scratch her head in frustration.

'_My first attempt to find a real friend out of the window because you didn't know how to do it without your facade'_ she growled.

Then there's the replied…

Mia_UK: God Belle you are so funny! It's like this is the first time you have online-chat like this! *laughs*

'_Well at least the English say I'm funny'_ Fleur breathed in relief.

Belle_France: well this is indeed my first time

Mia_UK: really? Well for your answer they sometime call me that, so it kind of my name as well… what about you?

Belle_France: it's my name.

Fleur decided to tell her just that and well, it's partly true…

Mia_UK: oh well, actually it's my first time too. My school doesn't really have this kind of facility

Belle_France: same with me then

Mia_UK: really? Wow, that's rare

Belle_France: yes, I'm in boarding school

Mia_UK: same with me… I'm so happy that there are a people like me! It's really rare to find people that go to boarding school nowadays.

Belle_France: me too, it's so refreshing to be able to talk with other people like this

Mia_UK: it must be because we didn't know each other, huh?

Belle_France: hmmm yes, I could be myself or anybody I want to be when we didn't have to meet face to face, so you will not judge me

Mia_UK: I'm not that kind of person who will judge easily

Belle_France: I believe when you meet me you will, I rather good at keeping my mask and emotion in cheek. Nobody knows who I am except my family.

Mia_UK: you can count me on that, I never fancy the labels and all. But yeah I kind of feel the same way. Oh sorry, gtg for dinner

Belle_France: bye-bye mia

Mia_UK: bye Belle

CHDCHDCHD

Fleur was in kind of calm and serene mood. She talked to somebody who is easy and kind of understands her. And for the first time in ever she feels happy to be able to talk to others without putting her mask on even she didn't know this person.

'_Maybe I could get used to this Muggle's things, it's pretty obvious I like to talk to Mia even for just few minutes'_ she smiled

But the peaceful event is short life.

"Fleur come down here this instant, I'm starving and if you still talk with your cyber friend then I'll break your computer into pieces!" Selene shouted and Fleur could hear she walks down the hallway to her room.

She then looked at her clock and it shown 06.30

'_Better get going before she do what she just said. Geez time gone so fast these days'_ Fleur walked out. Meeting her fuming cousin in hallway, but ignore her completely with this still-calm-smile in her face.

'_What in bloody hell happens to her? Did that DCN corrupt her already?'_ the strawberry-blond raised an eyebrow but continue walking with Fleur since she really famished.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello lots! it's done...<strong>

**I am so sorry if there's a mistake in here...**

**What do you think? Bad? Good? Or you have an idea for next chapter?**

**Send me your opinions or ideas in review so I could do better in next one**

**Ciao ^^/**


End file.
